YUGIOH NS DEATH N LIFE
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Hera vs Markes


Yugioh NS

Turn 25. New & Improved Hera

Breathing hard. The vision of Leein began to become blurry. ''Its time for me to fix my one mistake''he said weakly. ''Prepare to fully Repent and disapear''he continued hands shaking. ''With the looks of you Vampire it looks like you are the one who needs some rest''Hera replied stretching his arms out. ''As for me i am so ready to get my game on'' This time around Hera was showing some similiarites to his father. The way his hair was positioned. The cocky attitude and now he knew Jaden's hand gesture. Something about this Hera was new like a new born Hera. ''Lets go''Hera stated pointing his fist at Leein.

''There be no further go''a familiar voice answered coming from behind Leein. Leeins weak stare complely transformed into a look of anger. Markes now standing in front of Hera looking back at Hera. ''We have not had the pleasure of introudcing eachother'' ''I am Sama Markes''Markes replied extending his hand to Hera. ''Hera Yuki''Hera answered accepting the handshake. ''I deeply apolgoize but Leein is in no condition to duel right now it looks as if your little friend took a lot more out of him then he even expected''Markes stated looking down at Candice. ''Take your friend to safety''he erged turning to exit. ''You would like that wouldnt you''Hera answered back.

One eye of Hera Markes kept his eyes on him. ''I also apolgize but this is something i must do'' ''And to my knowledge none of your Pitch Black Crow Clan have been defeated as of yet actually you have destroyed alot of my friends''Hera said finally catching Markes attention. ''And for that i cannot allow you to just leave''Hera demanded. Markes clossed his eye taking in the night feeling. ''I understand that i cannot change your mind'' ''At least allow me to take his place''Markes asked turning to face Hera. ''My grudge is not with you''Hera quickly answered glancing back at Leein.

Leein looked at Hera taking a step forward but as soon as he did Markes stood in front of him . ''Your are in no condition''Markes said quietly. ''What would she say use your heart not your head'' These words caused Leein to freeze as if he heard them words before. His eyes now glassy displaying a new emotion. Quickly he turned his head away from Hera's glance. ''Who is she?''Hera asked. Marked again returned his full attention to Hera ''oh Hera my new friend there is so much you have yet to realize'' ''Then tell me?''Hera asked. Once again Markes glanced over at Leein seeing him trying to fight the emotions he was feeling. ''If you win i will answer any question you have''Markes replied.

Hera looked into the eyes of Markes seeing a look he knew to we'll. The look of needing to protect a friend. As if he was looking into a mirror of his own reflection. ''Then yes''Hera stated activating the duel disk on his right arm. ''I am showing no mercy''he said taking a deck of cards from his pocket and inserting it into the disk. ''I expect nothing less''Markes said activating his duel disk. [DUEL] ''I will beggin''Markes said looking at the five cards in his hand. ''I activate Charge Of The Light Brigade'' ''Now i can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and add one Lightsworn monster''Markes explained.

''I send these three cards to the graveyard and add Raiden Hand Of The Lightsworn to my hand''Markes inserted the top three cards of his deck into the graveyard then added a selected card from his deck to his hand. ''I normal summon Raiden'' A man with dark skin emerged in front of Markes in his hand he held a gold dagger. ''His effect i now send the top two cards from my deck''Markes replied sending the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard. Suddenly a yellow light emerged around Raidens body causing his attack points to rise. Again Markes looked at his hand ''I think i did enough for one turn''Markes replied ending his turn.''Before i end my turn i must discard the top two cards from my deck''Markes finished.

Hera looked at Raiden {no set trap cards and in his first turn he discarded seven cards from his deck}Hera thought to himself never seeing someone duel like this. ''I activate Hidden Armory'' with this i discard the top card of my deck and add my Armor Of Inteligiance''Hera explained. ''Man i have not said this in the longest time TIME FOR MY A GAME!''Hera shouted. ''Since i dont control a monster i can now specail summon Avenger Hero Tech from my hand'' Apearing above Hera Tech floated in the air. ''I now activate his effect i now discard one card and add a spell to my hand''

''I add my Shield Of Justice''Hera stated. ''I activate Monster Reborn to special summon back my Loyal Soldier that was discarded for Tech'' a soldier appeared next to Hera. He was wearing a black eye patch and had two metal arms. ''His effect activates letting me add a equip spell card from my deck to my hand, i chose Shield Of Justice and equip it to Noble Soldier. A whte shield appeared in the soldiers right hand ''and now ill tribute it and Noble Soldier!'' Its time'' ''I specail summon Avenger Hero Freedom! A white star took form next to Hera then it turned into a shield that a tall soldier grabbed as it vansished forming the rest of his body ''MAN I MISSED DUELING SO MUCH!''Hera shouted looking at Freedom. ''I activate Armror Of Inteligiance and equip it to Tech''Hera stated.

A red armor suddenly appeared around the man ''but now i will tribute him with the Iron Of Intelgiance''Hera explained. A white light appeared as the man was absorbed and a red figure hovered where he was standing.There standing in front of Hera was another man but this one covered in a red metal from head to toe. ''So the father has Elemental Heroes and the son has Avenger Heroes very intresting''Markes replied to himself. ''You have not seen anything yet as much as i love these two guys i wanna show off my new skills''Hera stated. ''New skill...''Leein replied. ''I use Iron and Freedom and with there combined strengh will build the overlay network''Hera said quetly.

Iron and Freedom looked back at eachother and nodded. Both fading into a purple light. ''THE MOST LOYAL SOLDIER ALWAYS PUTTING HIS LIFE ON THE LINE!''Hera bagan to chant. ''AND THE WORLDS SMARTEST MAN WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS MACHINES WILL NOW JOIN FORCES AND WILL PAVE WAY FOR A NEW HERO''Hera continued. Below Hera a giant yellow circle appeared that quickly consumed Iron and Freedom. ''GRAB YOUR STAFF AND LAUGH AT THE WORLD !''Hera screamed. A black figure slowwly emerged from the circle ''ANSWER THE CALL NECRO AVENGER HERO TRIXTER!''

Markes looked at Hera's new monster. He was tall and skinny. Had purple skin. In his hand he held an odd long scepter with a skull on the very top of it. His outfit conisted of a long black robe and a black hat that covered on of his eyes but his most noticable feaured was the fact that he was laughing nonstop. Two white circles spun around him as he stood there continuing to laugh in the direction of Markes. ''So you learned the XYZ method of summoning since lossing to Leein very intresting''Markes replied. ''I have so many new tricks wait till you see but for now allow me to demonstrate Trixter's attack''

Oddly enough Trixter had zero attack points. ''I attack Raiden with Trixter GO MANICAL MURDER!''Hera screamed. Trixter pointed its staff at Raiden as a purple ora appeared from the skulls eyes. ''I activate the effect of Trixter during the battle phase i can target three monsters that are on the field then i can switch there attack points ''Hera explianed. ''WHAT!''Markes shouted. Notcing the same purple ora now around Raiden and slowwly draining his attack points. Without warning the skull on Trixters scepter opened its mouth unleashed a purple blast that destroyed Raiden causing Markes to lose nineteen hunred life points. Trixter continued to laugh as the skull clossed its mouth.

{With that effect regardless of attack points he choses what monster is the strongest}Markes thought to himself looking at Trixter. {But he didnt have to use an overlay unit so that means it sitll has another effect}he thought watching the circles around Trixter spin. ''I end''Hera stated. ''My draw then''Markes replied drawing the top card of his deck. ''I banish my DarkStorm Dragon to specail summon this my White Dragon Wyerbuster'' A blue circle appeared in front of Markes. Suddenly it formed legs then a head until a small blue dragon was in front of Markes. ''Next i will banish Raiden to specail summon Black Dragon Collaserpent''Markes explained. A black circle appeared in front of Markes.

Like Wyerbuster quickly it grew legs then a head and finally a purple dragon let out a loud screech. {A dark Monster and A Light Monster}Hera thought to himself. ''I would like to show you something new''Markes stated a gleam appearing in his eyes. ''You showed off your XYZ summon allow me to show you mine''Markes replied with a smile. ''I USE MY LIGHT WYVERBUSTER AND MY DARK COLLASPERNT TO BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK IN ARK LIGHT CHANNEL!''Markes screamed. Both circles of Colaserpernt and Wyverbuster both suddenly glew. Causing both a blinding black light and a yellow light to take over the field.

Inside the light a dark roar could be heard. ''What is that...''Hera asked fighting to get his vision back. ''I DEBUT TO THIS WORLD THE FIRST EVER ARK LIGHT XYZ MONSTER!''the voice of Markes continued to scream. ''GRANDPULSE, SHOW YOURSELF!'' once Markes sentence ended the blinding light suddenly vanished revealing to Hera the new dragon. Its skin was a mixutre of black and yellow. Twelve sharp teeth were in its mouth that violently hissed at Hera. On its stomach was a half yellow circle and half black circle. ''Its overlay units are black and white..''Hera replied looking up seeing both a black cirlce and a yellow cirlce spinning around this new monster.

''This monster has both a Death effect and a Life efffect which i can chose to use each of my turns''Markes began to explain. ''For this turn i will show off his life effect'' ''I send the light overlay untit to invoke this monsters Rebirth Dance effect''Markes stated. Suddenly the yellow cirlce poped. ''I can now specail summon one Monster from my graveyard to the field''Markes continued to explain. ''BE REBORN''In the light a dragon descended. The dragon was bright blue and white and had two veins going down its chest. ''LightPulsar Dragon attack Trixter go PULSATING LIFE FORCE!''Markes demanded. Light Pulsar let out a loud roar before opening its mouth.

The veins around his body began to spark as a yellow surge of energy appeared in its mouth. ''Nice try''Hera replied with a cocky smile. Without another word Light Pulsar unleashed a white stream of light that went straight at Trixter. ''I use an overlay unit off Trixter to use its effect and send a trap card from my deck to the graveyard then Trixter gains that trap cards effect''Hera explained pulling his deck out and skimming through it. ''What...''Markes replied watching as the blast got closser and closser to Hera. ''I send negate attack'' A white portal suddenly oppened up in front of Hera consuming Light Pulsar's blast competly. ''What an effect''Markes replied.

Hera's head was pointed down not responding to the compliment of Markes. {Wait that is not like him}Markes thought to himself. Just then something caught the eye of Markes beneath Hera. ''Hey Leein''Markes said quietly. Slowwly Leein turned around sensing a fear in Markes voice. ''Wha..''before finishing his sentence his eyes also caught the same thing Markes saw. Beneath the feet of Hera a dark ora began to flow. Unknowing to them because the fog that masked it from there eyes. ''Look at him''Markes replied. Noticing Hera had no movement his full attention pointed down.

Finally Hera slowwly raised his head but what Leeing and Markes saw would cause this fun duel into a dangerous battle. Hera looked at them a smile on his face but on his forehead looked to a third eye taking form. Slowwly it beggan to open ''Lets continue the fun''Hera replied with the end of his sentence the eye vanished. ''I draw''Hera said looking at the drawn card. ''Markes its the dark one''Leein replied taking a step forward. ''Dark one...''Hera replied confused. ''We need to end this now''Leein demanded taking a step forward but as he did his eye caught the look of Markes causing him to stop.

A conflict of intrest could be seen in his eyes. He was enjoying this duel but deep down he knew Hera was in danger. ''Markes''Leein replied again. ''Let me handle this please''Markes replied ''If it comes down to it then i will do what i must do'' ''Hera its your turn''Markes replied with a smile.. ''Good because this duel just started and as i stated before i plan to give you nothingless then my A game''Hera replied pointing his fist at Markes. {As much as i would like to belive you Hera you have no idea this is not about to be fun, the conclusion of this duel might cost you your life}Markes thought trying to mask the sadness he was feeling inside.

Turn 26. Faceless Assassin: Yubel Returns

Slowwly under Hera's feet the dark ora began to vanish. Creating a sense of ease inside Markes. ''Its my turn''Hera replied drawing a card from his deck. ''I activate Re-Fusion''Hera stated inserting the drawn card into the disk. . ''I activate Re-Fusion''Hera said a little bit of his life drained from him the second he activated the card. Purple and blue light shot out in front of Hera causing a spiral to take form. Two arms reached out threw the spiral along with Iron's helmet and finally his whole body. ''At the cost of eight hundred lifepoints i can specail summon one fusion monster and i chose Iron''Hera explaing feeling his legs slowwly giving out.

''Lets show off''Hera said looking over at Iron with a gleam in his eye. Just then Iron nodded at Hera. {There connection is unquestionable}Markes thought to himself. For a brief second he looked over to Leein to see the dark steer looking back at him. Without Leein needing to say a word he knew what he was thinking. ''IRON ITS TIME FOR BATTLE!''Hera screamed pointing at Markes. ''I now activate the effect of Iron before battling an oppenets monster it can first destroy one face up monster on the field''Hera explained. '' GO SECOND MISSLE LAUNCH!'' Another three missle shot out from the metal man's back going straight at Light Pulsar Dragon.

Without warning Light Pulsar exploded in front of Markes. ''YEAH WE GOT HIM!''Hera shouted throwing his fist up in victory. Smoke now consumed both Markes and Leein. Out of nowhere a golden light flashed from inside the smoke erassing the smoke and revealing a third golden dragon. This dragon was long and yellow with a long skinny neck. Its skin was golden yellow with silver on its stomach. Wings double the size of both Lightpulsar and Grandpulse. ''ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE DRAGON LORD REBORN AGAIN!''the voice of Markes shouted out from behind the large dragon.

Flashing off him was a yellow ora the same collor as his dragon. ''With the effect of my Felgland The Divine Dragon i can now banish one monster my target for his Divine Cradle is Iron''Markes explained. ''NO TRIXTER SAVE HIM!''Hera shouted looking over at Trixter. The final circle around Trixter popped ''i send the trap card Breakthrough Skill and now i can negate the effect of your Felgland''Hera interupted. ''Good move''Markes replied. ''I activate the second effect of Trixter switching your Dragon Lord's attack and my Trixter attack till the end of this battle phase''Hera explianed.

GO MANICAL MURDER!''Hera screamed. Trixter pointed its staff at Felgland. Notcing the same purple ora now around Felgland and slowwly draining his attack points. Without warning the skull on Trixters scepter opened its mouth unleashed a purple blast that went straight at Felgland. ''I banish Bacon Saver''Markes replied. Out of nowhere a fat black pig eared throwing up a skeleton figure the same size as itself. ''What is that thing...''Hera asked watching as the skellington clash into Trixter knocking him back. ''I banished Bacon Saver to negate the attack against Felgland''Markes explained. Felgland starred at Hera. Its golden eyes locked onto Hera like a target.

Hera got lost in the gaze of Felgland starting to hear a voice. ''Its okay i am here for you'' it spoke in a cold female tone. ''You dont have to be afraid to be alone anymore'' it continued. ''Who are you?''Hera asked looking around in every direction for the owner of the voice. ''I will always be here for you now'' '' I am here for you''the voice continued. Quickly Hera shook the voices off ''IRON ATTACK GRANDPULSE!''Hera demanded. Iron quickly charged at Grandpulse unleashing a cascade of missle that instantly destroyed Grandpulse. Two thousand of Markes life points quickly vanished instantly. ''You dont see that''Leein replied behind Markes. Markes looked down noticing the dark ora had appeared again.

''I will set a card and end my turn''Hera replied again looking over to find the voice. ''You need to end the duel now''Leein insisted. ''I need to save him''Markes replied quietly. ''This may be the only way''he continued. ''Please trust me''Markes continued. ''I draw''Markes replied returning his attention to the duel. ''I normal summon Tour Guide Of The Underworld''Markes replied placing the drawn card onto the disk. A small tenage girl appeared in front of Markes. She had a short pink hair cut and was wearing a long blue uniform. Around her right arm was a black purse with a skull in the middle of it. ''Shall we venture into the unknown and thus enter the abyss i activate her effect and specail summon this''Markes ended.

Behind tour guide a black buss emerged inside three demons. In the front drivers seat was a chubby goblin. ''I WILL NOW BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!'' Both Tour Guide and Buss suddenly shined and transformed into two white cirlcles. Slowwly they shot into the air below them a yellow circle appeared in the ground. ''APPEAR LEVAIR THE SEA DRAGON!''Markes screamed. Whipping threw the sky was a blue snake like dragon. ''Another XYZ''Hera replied looking at the white cirles spinning around it. ''I detach one xyz material to specail summon one of my banished monsters''Markes explained.

Raiden again jumped onto Markes field quickly bowing in front of Markes. ''I activate Raiden's effect to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard and for every Lightsworn monster i discard he will gain two hundred''Markes explained quickly grabbing the top two cards from his deck and inserting them into the graveyard. ''Ah thankfully i send Eclipse Wyvern so now i can banish one Dragon type monster from my deck''Markes explained. ''I chose to banish my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon''Markes replied skimming through his deck and stopping at a certain card.

''Raiden attack Trixter''Markes demanded. Raiden leaped into the air then came soaring down slashing Trixter twice in the stomach. ''And now Felgland destroys Iron!''Markes continued. Felgland oppened its mouth causing a golden yellow energy to appear in its mouth. Suddenly the yellow energy shot at Iron destroying him instanly. ''Not bad but this is my comeback'' ''GO AVENGERS ASSEMBLY!''Hera shouted its set card slowwly rising up revailing itself. Three figures appeared in front of Hera. Iron,Trixter and Freedom now stood next to Hera with there appearance Hera hit the ground in pain.

''Per the effect of Avengers Assembly i lose half of my life points''Hera explained. ''There effects are negated and they can no longer attack''Markes continued to explain. ''You give your very life for your cards very admorable''Markes replied with a smile. ''They were the only ones who have been there for me sense HE LEFT..''his last words becoming dark and cruel. ''I will never forgive him'' ''Never'' Hera placed both hands over his eyes. ''Markes his feet''Leein stated. Under the feet of Hera the small dark ora now transformed into a flood of darkness pouring out from under the feet of Hera.

Slowwly Hera lifted his head revealing a third eye on his forehead. Left side of Hera's hair was a dark gray. While the left side was a pale white. Right before Leein and Markes eyes the appearance of Hera began to transform. More menacing. More dark. ''I am ending this now''Leein stated coldy. The eyes of Leein suddenly glew the pale phantom white. ''Leein dont''Markes pleaded looking back at him. ''You dont have the energy right now''Markes insisted. ''This must end now there is no other choice''Leein answered out.

''The gift Quinn left you dont let it become your tool of vengeance''Markes replied now fully turning to Leein. His eyes looking at Leein's right arm. On his wrist under his hood a small white light could be seen. ''Its my turn''the normal voice of Hera answered out getting the attention of both Leein and Markes. ''I wanna show off some new moves i learned''Hera answered his normal voice fully being heard. ''Because i control two or more Avenger Hero monsters on my field this monster can be summoned''Hera beggan hyping his next move.

''I specail summon Necro Avenger Hero Green Tyrant''Hera replied placing a card on the field. Above Iron,Freedom and Trixter a giant silhoute appeared. Its skin a dark green. Two yellow eyes pierced out from its silhoute revailing its face and body to Markes. He was huge and tall not wearing a shirt. Showing off his monsterous muscular build. ''His attack points are equal to the attack points of every Face-Up Avenger Hero Monster i control'' Hera explained. ''First it will gain two thousand three hundred'' ''Then he will gain two thousand one hundred from Freedom giving him a grand total of four thousand four hundred''Hera finished.

''TIME TO GO HARD!'' ''GREEN TYRANT ATTACK FELGLAND!''Hera demanded. Green Tyrant threw himself into the air slowwly coming down at Felgland. ''Not this time''Markes replied grabbing a card from his discard pile and revealing it to Hera. ''I banish my Necro Gardna to negate this attack''Markes explained. Standing in front of Markes was a small warrior holding Tyrant back. ''No way..''Hera watched as it shot back Tyrant then vanished off the field. ''When i attack with Green Tyrant no other monsters can attack so i have no choice to end my turn''Hera explained.

''Your just as good as everyone been saying''Hera replied looking at the cards remaming in his hand. ''I guess it just gotta try harder next time'' Markes looked at Hera not understanding what was occuring. One second he was his go lucky happyself. The next a vengefull dark pressence no one could explain. {I wanna fight the decision but Leein might be right}Markes thought to himself looking for the smallest sign of the dark ora. Again he looked over to Leein seeing his wrist continuing to glow. {Phantom Force can sense the most darkest forces in the world and imprison it inside the user using it as an energy of sort}Markes thought to himself. {In many ways its a curse}Markes thought to himself.

Without control he found his hand slowwly shake. ''Three turns''Leeins voice answered out grabbing his wrist covering the glow. ''I will give you three turns but then i will have no other choice but to reape''Leein stated. ''Very we''ll''Markes reluctantly agreed returning his attention to Markes. He knew these next final three turns would last an endless eternity. Behind him he could feel the pressence of the white energy slowwly calling out to the same black energy that rested inside of Hera. ''Yes three turns''Markes replied drawing a card and begging his first of the last three turns.

Turn To Hell

Hera looked at Markes. His now a puzzled look. ''Its your move bro''he replied looking at Markes. ''Right''Markes quickly replied snapping back into the duel. {Turn 1}Markes thought to himself looking over at Leein before drawing his card. ''I will now banish my Eclipse Wyvern and my Black Dragon Collaserpent''Markes replied. Exploding in front of Markes was a fire red cirle. Insde a large roar could be heard. ''Meet my Darkblalze Dragon''Markes said the second his sentence ended his new dragon was revealed. ''Per the effect of Eclipse Wyern when its banished i can add this''Markes replied quickly grabbing a card from his discard pile and adding it to his hand.

''Next i will banish Darkblaze'' Benath DarkBlaze Dragon another flame appeared consuming its body compeltly. ''From the darkest flames the most menacing dragon with the eyes of red will rise'' ''RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!''Markes shouted. Its wings were pitch black with four sharp blades. Entire body consumed by a shinny black metal. ''With my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect i can now specail summon LightPulsar Dragon back''Markes explained. With a sparklight light Lightpulsar once again soured onto the field hovering above Markes. ''Light and Darkness''Hera notted looking at both dragons. ''LIGHTPULSAR DRAGON ERADICATE EVERYTHING WITH YOUR ENDLESS SHINE GO PULSATING LIFE-FORCE!''Markes demanded.

Sparks of white energy peeked out from the veins of LightPulsar Dragon causing its mouth to open. Inside it a blinding white energy beggan to form. ''FIRE!''Markes shouted pointing at Hera. Like a cannon it shot out in a spiral. ''GO TRAP MIRROR FORCE!''Hera interupted. Quickly the set card of Hera's card flipped up. Suddenly a hollow barrier appeared in front of Hera stopping the blast of energy in entirley then shotting it back at LightPulsar and Red Eyes. Smoke now took the place where Markes four dragons stood. ''Very impresive but you fail to understand Life and Death''Markes replied. Suddenly a blinding yellow light took form in front of Markes inside it a figure descending from the ground.

''There can only be life when there is death''Markes said slowwly. Once again to the horror of Hera Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon stood in front of Markes. ''I see your LightPulsar can ressurect your dragon when destroyed''Hera notted looking at the card details on his disk. ''I will now use Red Eyes full on attack to destroy Trixter''Markes replied. Red Eyes quickly shot a giant orange flaming ball that inceinerated Trixter. ''Thats not good''Hera replied watching his life-point meeter drop to twelve hundred. ''Hera i must admit i am very impressed with your dueling''Markes answered with a smile.

''Thank you''Hera stated back with the same smile. ''But i also hope you understand that i cant just let it go''Hera replied his attention turning to Candice who was still down at his feet. Unconsious, motionless and not making a single move. ''I cant forgive or forget what he did''Hera snapped. ''REVENGE IS SO SWEET!''Hera suddenly screamed. From his sleeves the black ora again appearing flowing like a river. ''Oh no..''Markes replied looking at the amount. Suddenly the eyes of Hera went compeltly fated as the third eye again appeared on his forehead. ''LIKE TEA''Hera continued his voice becoming more and more deep. Slowwly his apperance beggan to differ. On his right hand a purple glove appearing with five sharp claws.

''I draw''Hera hissed. ''I banish Shield Of Justice from my graveyard and now i am able to resurect the fallen Avenger Hero Freedom''Hera explained. Without control of his own body Freedom rised up from the ground his armor and skin now a pitch black resmbling Hera's new outfit. ''Its even affecting his monsters''Markes notted in horror watching as the green skin of Green Tyrant also transformed. ''Next because an Avenger Hero was specail summoned i can banish my Avenger Hero Agent X and then specail summon another Avenger Hero with the same level''Hera explained cruely. Below Hera's feet a red x appeared slowwly oppening like a door. Lightning Punisher slowwly rissed up from the ground.

''PER THE EFFECT OF TYRANT ITS ATK IS NOW FOUR THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED MORE THAN ENOUGH TO SEND YOU TO HELL!''Hera screamed. Behind Markes he could feel the presence of something. Something that isntantly made him turn around knowing what it was. ''You said three turns''Markes said looking back. Leein layed on the ground his right wrist glowing from under his sleeve. Suddenly a ghost white ora appeared from under Leein's legs as he slowwly made it to his feet. Fist clenched. His eyes now resembling the same collor as the ora. ''Im sorry''Leein said coldly. ''THERE IS STILL TIME TO SAVE HIM!''Markes screamed.

Without another word a strong wind accured causing Markes to get pushed back. The white ora now compeltly covering Leein's body. ''Phantom Force...shes coming''Markes replied placing both hands over his face. ''LITTLE BOY SORRY I HAVE NO FEAR LEFT!''Hera answered back. Leein looked at Hera. Knowing deep down the words coming out of his mouths were not from him. ''I DONT EXPECT A DEMON LIKE YOU TO KNOW FEAR BUT I WILL TEACH YOU TO REPENT!''Leein said coldly cleching his fist again. A single white line from the ora went down his arm slithering like a snake it stopped at his fist.

Opening his fist a white circle appeared that he was holding. ''Forgive me Hera''Leein replied quietly. ''DONT DO IT!''Markes screamed jumping in front of Leein. ''REAPER DEATH SCYTHE!'' Suddenly the white circle formed into a flame that took over Leein's entire arm creating a white like schythe around it. Without warning Leein jumped into the air going right above Markes and coming straight down at Hera. ''BRING IT ON AND WE WILL GO TO HELL TOGETHER HOLDING HANDS!''Hera screamed. Watching he watched as Leein slowwly came down at him holding his arms out in a weird way embracing it. Just then he felt a warm touch on his hand.

Slowwly his eyes looked down to see the hand of Candice on his. Her warm touch pausing everything around. ''Please dont hurt anymore''her weak voice replied. One of her eyes looking at Hera making his heart suddenly beat. {What is this}Hera asked himself placing his hand on his heart seeing the black claw. ''This is not me''he said. ''I waited for so long to hear your voice and now that im looking into your eyes i know now my dreams have come true''Candice continued. ''You are my dream''she finished just then the black glove around Hera's arm slowwly vanished. Hera eyes again becoming there normal collor. Leein inches away from Hera looked at him then looking down at Candice clutching eachother hands tightly.

''You wont hurt ever again i swear''Hera answered back meeting the gaze of Candice. Quickly the schythe vanished and Leein landed kneeling before Hera. ''But for now lets finish this''Hera said lifting Candice up. ''Together''he replied still holding her hand turning to face Markes. ''GREEN TYRANT ATTACK RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!''Hera shouted both Hera and Candice pointing at Markes. Tyrant rushed and charged at Markes cracking the ground below him with each step he took. Finally throwing its body into the air ''You did it Hera'' ''You saved yourself''Markes replied caught off guard by what he just accured. Leein couldnt help but smile at the scene unfolding in front of him.

''This has been a really fun duel Hera but i still have one Necro Gardna left for you'' ''I will banish it to negate this attack''Markes replied. For the third time a white hair demon warrior appeared in front of Markes prepared to fend of Hera's attack. ''Nice move''Hera replied. ''Once the attack is negated and your turn ends i will specail summon the Devine Dragon once again as i said it has been really fun''Markes explained. ''I said good move but lets not get ahead of eachother'' ''I still got time to show off and this guy will make that possible''Hera answered pointing out the last card in his hand. ''I send Avenger Hero Silver Speed to my graveyard''Hera stated inserting the card into the graveyard.

Suddenly a silver road appeared creating a straight line at Markes. With its appearance the warrior in front of Markes vanished. ''WHAT!?''Markes screamed looking at the line. ''Avenger Hero Silver Speed when discarded during the battle phase it negates any card effects that activate during the battle phase''Hera explained. Tyrant clutched his massive arms striking Markes for a final time with full impact knocking him to the groun and taking the last of his lifepoints. ''Thats Game''Hera replied giving a familiar hand signal to Markes. Still holding Candices hand Hera stood victorious.

''You did it''Markes said weakly feeling the effects of the duel. ''A promise is a promise though ask whatever you need or want''Markes replied. Appearing behind Markes Leein stood. ''I am so sorry i worried you''Hera replied looking at Candice his eyes a solid blue. Finally realizing she was holding Hera's hand she quickly let go her face now a beat red. ''Yeah dont do it again''she said nervously trying to make any further eye contact. ''Remind you of someone''Markes quietly replied looking over at Leein. ''I am happy with the happy ending and all but we cannot ignore what did happen'' ''The shadows are indeed back''Markes answered out still looking over at Hera knowing the danger.

''Alright guys there is alot to talk about so how about some breakfeast''Hera asked turning back to Candice. ''ARE YOU SERIOUS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!''Candice shouted. From the belly of Hera a distrurbing rumbling could be heard. ''Come on its feel like i have not eat in days''Hera complained holding his stomach. ''But you said you would do anything to make me smile and food makes me smile'' '''Pleaseeeeeeee''Hera pleaded clutching his hands on top of eachother. ''Your such a pain''Candice snapped turning and walking back towards the academy. ''Whoooo FOOD!''Hera shouted.

Leein and Markes both looked at Hera as they watched him slowwly walk begging to follow Candice. In there eyes they saw the shadows once again pouring off the body of Hera. ''Do you think they are ready for the truth? ''Leein asked. ''The better question is will they be able to accept the truth with it the dangers''Markes asked the shadows vanishing once again Above them the white clouds beggan to vanish as a beautiful night sky now took over the sky. {Quinn are you ready}Leein thought to himself looking up at the sky at the moon. Unknowing to Duel Academy everything was about to change. With the darkest chaper finally about to beggin in front of them.

End of Chapter...


End file.
